1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hemostasis valve device, especially to a hemostasis valve device which allows a tube, a guide wire, or a catheter to be inserted into the left or right coronary artery via the femoral artery or an arm artery at the time of a Cardiac Catheterization or Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty (PTCA) operation, wherein sealing members mounted in two independent positions are opened and closed by means of press and release actions of push buttons coupled to a fastening tube as well as the rotation of the fastening tube, respectively, so that the leakage of blood or the inflow of outside air is simply and clearly shut off during the operation, and a drug influx tube for allowing a medicine such as a thrombolitic drug to flow into a patient during the surgical operation pivots and is adjusted in a stepwise manner within a certain range of angles on a basis of body conditions or movements of the patient, so that the convenience and efficiency of the surgical operation is more improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical operation methods are tried that perform a variety of surgical procedures by artificially introducing an insertion device into a human body, for example, arteries, veins, the abdominal cavity, or other cavities.
A typical example of the above-mentioned methods is Cardiac Catheterization which is a nonsurgical method that does not open the chest of a patient and is performed when it is estimated that the patient has symptoms such as a chest pain, a faint, a difficulty in breathing, and the like caused by a coronary artery disease, wherein a needle hole is made on the radial artery in an arm or the femoral artery of a leg so that an insertion tube is inserted, and then a long narrow tube is located at an inlet of the coronary artery that is a blood vessel for supplying blood to the heart, and after that, a contrast medium is inserted into the coronary artery so that radiography is performed, and therefore, the degree by which the blood vessel is blocked as well as shapes and problems of the blood vessel are determined.
In addition, another nonsurgical method that does not open the chest of a patient is Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty (PTCA) which is performed when the patient is diagnosed that the cavity of the coronary artery diseasedly becomes narrower and it is impossible to cure the patient with drugs, wherein a medical device such as a catheter, a guide wire, a balloon, and a stent are inserted into the narrower coronary artery via a percutaneous artery, so that the narrower coronary artery is expanded. FIG. 6 illustrates an image showing a surgical method of PTCA or cardiac catheterization.
Besides, an additional hemostasis valve is typically applied to introduce a tube, a guide wire, or a catheter into a blood vessel at the time of the PTCA or cardiac catheterization operation, and more specifically, the hemostasis valve has functions for guiding the tube, guide wire, or catheter to be precisely inserted into a percutaneous artery or a vein, shutting off the leakage of blood that flows backward in the percutaneous artery or the vein during the surgical operation, preventing outside air from flowing into the blood vessel, and allowing a medicine such as a thrombolitic drug to be injected into the blood vessel if necessary.
As a prior art of the above-mentioned hemostasis valve, Korean Publication Number 1020010022303, entitled “medical fluid flow control valve” is disclosed.
The prior art of the Publication Number 1020010022303 has the technical characteristic that a sealing unit which has a disk shape and is made out of a thermoplastic styrene elastomer with low durometer values (hardness lower than shore A) such as a styrene ethylene butylene styrene block copolymer is properly included in a valve body and is compressively configured between a valve seat in the valve body and a cap connected to the valve body, wherein the sealing unit has one or more holes closed by the compression, the compression provides the sealing unit with a basal or upstream concave surface, and the sealing unit is highly endurable against the repeated removal as well as turning around while in operation of an insertion unit passing through a valve.
However, the medical fluid flow control valve of the prior art has disadvantages that the valve is inconveniently used because being configured in such a way that the sealing unit is compressed and decompressed according to the rotational movement of the cap, blood flowing backward during a surgical operation may easily leak because the sealing unit is mounted in one position, and improper outside air may flow into a blood vessel at the insertion of a tube, a guide wire, or a catheter (hereinafter, the tube, guide wire, and catheter are referred to as “different catheters”), which causes air embolism.
In addition, the valve of the prior art has another disadvantage that is inconveniently used because a drug influx tube for allowing a medicine such as a thrombolitic drug to be injected into a blood vessel as necessary during the surgical operation may not be variably adjusted on a basis of body conditions or movements of a patient and is fixedly formed outside an insertion tube configuring the control valve.